


Alone Time

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: strange meeting - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Today was another meeting at the Baby - sitters Club. Something strange is going on today. Both Mallory and Kristy were there. They were wondering why their friends didn't call ahead of time on not showing up. How would the meeting turn out without the other girls? Another story rewritten with oneshot.





	Alone Time

“Where’s Jessi?” Kristy Thomas asked.

Jessi Ramsey is one of the junior officers of the club known as Baby – sitters Club. They were going to have another meeting, and Jessi didn’t show up.

“I don’t know. I haven’t talked to her today,” answered Mallory Pike.

Both Mallory and Jessi are best friends and somehow Mallory didn’t talk with her today, and that included school.

Since it was only Monday, and Jessi was nowhere to be seen.

“Last time you talked, did Jessi tell you that she wasn’t going to show up?” Kristy asked.

Again Mallory shook her head and answered, “No, she didn’t. I wish she would’ve told me so I would know what to tell you.”

“That’s okay, but she knows better to let us know about showing up or not.”

“I know she does, Kristy. Maybe she forgot.”

“Could be,” she agreed.

For the moment, Kristy and Mallory were both in Claudia’s bedroom. Claudia was home, but she was in the restroom. That’s why Kristy and Mallory were alone for a few minutes.

Since there was a meeting for thirty minutes today, nobody seemed to show up. Kristy and Mallory both knew that their friends were usually there in Claudia’s room on time. Before Kristy called the meeting to order, there was still no sign of Claudia.

“What is taking Claudia so long?” Kristy asked.

“I have no idea.”

After Kristy called the meeting to order, the phone immediately begin to ring. Mallory decided to answer this time.

“Baby – sitters Club,” she answered.

She listened to the caller’s voice. It sounded like one of the girls, which is was Jessi.

“Hi, Jessi. Kristy and I were wondering about you.”

Kristy wasn’t able to hear what Jessi had to say to Mallory. She continued to listen to what Mallory was saying.

“Jessi, why don’t you come over?”

Jessi answered, “Because Mom’s caught up in traffic and the light hasn’t said green for a few minutes. This is why I am calling to say that I have to miss out on the meeting.”

“But guess what?”

“What’s that?” Jessi asked.

“None of the other girls showed up.”

“That’s not like them. Who’s at the meeting?”

“Just me and Kristy. Claudia’s around somewhere, but not in her room. Kristy and I don’t have any ideas on what happened to her.”

“Wow. Tell Kristy I should be at the meeting on Wednesday.”

“Sounds good. I’ll pass it over to her.”

“Thanks.”

Then Mallory put the phone back.

“That was Jessi.”

“Is she coming over?”

She shook her head.

“No, Kristy. She said her mom is stuck in traffic, so we have to do this without her. I don’t mind being secretary for a day.”

“Thank you, Mallory. I’m sure that Mary Anne would appreciate it.”

“Of course she would.”

So the phone continued to ring for the next thirty minutes. Since Claudia usually has junk food available, Kristy and Mallory were a bit disappointed that their friend didn’t have anything this time since she wasn’t around to look.

They heard Claudia downstairs in the kitchen.

“Why isn’t she with us instead of the kitchen?” Kristy asked.

“I don’t know. You took the words out of my mouth.”

“I’m sure that I did. Should one of us go down there and find out what she’s doing down there?”

“I guess I will,” Mallory answered.

“Okay.”

Kristy watched as her friend walked out of the room. When Mallory left, the phone rang again and then Kristy was able to take the call.

It was one of their clients, but Kristy was able to reach for the notebook to look at the schedule.

Kristy looked and saw that her best friend, Mary Anne was available, but there was no way she could speak for Mary Anne.

“I’m sorry. Mary Anne isn’t here today for some reason, but I’ll let her know that she is available.”

Then Kristy put the phone down. This is weird about the other girls not showing up. It’s not a meeting with just two people, Kristy told herself.

Mallory returned to Claudia’s bedroom.

“What did she say?”

“She said her parents wanted her to miss the meeting today so she could focus on schoolwork instead. That’s why she isn’t up here with us today. Any calls?”

Kristy told her.

“We can’t speak for Mary Anne if she isn’t here.”

“That’s what I said,” Kristy told her.

“What did you tell them?”

Kristy answered Mallory’s question.

“Wow. If I were you, I’d call Mary Anne tonight and let her know that she has a job set up.”

“I plan to do that.”

Before both friends were able to leave the house, the phone rang once more and six o’clock was one minute away. Mallory did see outside that Kristy’s ride was already waiting in the driveway.

“Kristy, looks like your ride is here.”

“Thanks, Mallory. I’ll take it from here. I can take the call. You can leave.”

“Okay, Kristy. I’ll talk with you again soon.”

“Bye, Mallory.”

“Bye, Kristy.”

Kristy asked herself this question on her way to the driveway of Claudia’s house – how come the other girls didn’t call without showing up like Jessi did? It doesn’t make sense on not knowing what happened. Maybe they should explain, but again they might not.

“This is the strangest meeting we’ve ever had. Two people and that was it,” Kristy told herself.

Now it was time to get home for dinner, homework and bed. She and Mallory agreed this was a strange day. They hope it won’t ever happen again.


End file.
